


General Strictly RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Podcasting RPF, Pop Music RPF, Professional Wrestling, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya and friends get laid





	1. Nadiya Bychkova/Sarah Rose Part 1

Nadiya Bychkova had never really known how to handle a break-up, this was why she had stuck with her husband for so long even when he cheated. Eventually though she had divorced him, leaving him behind and hiding herself away to heal her heart. Only recently, however, she had found herself tweeting a young woman, Sarah, on twitter... the girl seemed sweet, and smart, and she had eventually agreed to meet up. Now she had settled at the bar they agreed to meet at, having booked a room for the week, and hoping that this time she might have found 'Miss Right'... She had worn her hair loose, falling in light curls and settled on a simple black suit over a bralet and lady shorts, not wanting to seem too dressy but also wanting to make an impression.

Sarah RoseToday at 12:33 AM  
Wrestling blogger, Ring Announcer, and nerd Sarah Rose always knew she was different and didn't hide it, she smiled wearing a nice shirt and pants, hair in cute pigtail buns as she went to the bar to meet Nadiya, the girl she been chatting with on Twitter. "Nadiya?" a short girl appeared as she sat near the beautiful Ukrainian  
"can I buy you a drink?"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 12:46 AM  
"Yes." Nadiya had responded to the girl saying her name with mild surprise, her smile instant and sweet, charmed by the differences between them even as she contemplated the next question, agreeing quietly. "Jack and coke, please." She knew her voice was a little low and husky, but she didn't mind it, for once, allowing her natural accent to play on the words.

Sarah RoseToday at 12:48 AM  
Sarah smiled big buying herself a beer and a Jack and Coke for Nadiya "wow you are beautiful...this may sound cliché but...pictures don't do justice" as she leaned her arms on the bar showing off her tattoos  
"you smell good" she smiled again

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 1:12 AM  
Nadiya blushed and smiled as she accepted the drink, sipping it even as she looked Sarah over. "I'm glad you... like... the view." She spoke softly, almost shyly, clearly interested before risking a light touch of Sarah's arm. "Your tattoos are... interesting."

Sarah RoseToday at 1:13 AM  
she took a drink looking her girl over "if I remember you seemed to like them when I sent you pics, now you can admire them and me in person" Sarah flexed a bit as they talked

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 1:18 AM  
"Well, if it won't make you shy?" Nadiya teased, smiling slightly and still lightly stroking Sarah's arm, sipping her drink slowly as they talked.

Sarah RoseToday at 1:25 AM  
"shy?" laughing and whispering "I masterbated to some of your pics before I came here" taking another drink of her beer smiling and holding her girl "so...what do you think?"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 1:28 AM  
Nadiya blushed but laughed. "Kinky..." She teased softly, leaning into Sarah and risking a light kiss. "You seem... perfectly sweet." She paused, finishing her drink before risking a question. "Come to my room... Doroha?"

Sarah RoseToday at 1:29 AM  
Sarah kissed back, deepening the kiss a bit and accepting Nadiya's invitation "mmm i'd love to get to know you better" as she smiled to the Bartender leaving a tip and offering an arm  
"you're perfectly sexy as fuck"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 1:40 AM  
Nadiya smiled and hummed softly into the deepened kiss, taking Sarah's arm as they walked away, smiling until they were alone in the lift, risking a second kiss. "You are... too kind."

Sarah RoseToday at 1:41 AM  
"mmm liked that huh?" she grabbed that ass kissing back pulling Nadiya closer "mmm I try to be...i'm just a horny dyke and wanted to settle down with a hot woman"  
sucking on her girl's neck, flexing a bit

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 1:55 AM  
Nadiya giggled but moaned softly at the neck sucking. "Well, maybe we could be... the right fit?" She suggested the words slowly, clearly fighting to recall the English when feeling as much pleasure as she was. "You feel... right."

Sarah RoseToday at 1:57 AM  
"hope so...God your accent is gonna drive me mad" smiling and stretching a bit "my back hurts a bit" kissing her girl again

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:04 AM  
Nadiya smiled shyly, finally leading Sarah to her room and kissing her as they headed inside, her smile almost coy as she locked the door behind them. "Maybe I could help... with your back?" Her suggestion was light even as she moved to stroke a hand over Sarah's back, her free hand opening the blazer button and revealling just how little she was wearing under the jacket.

Sarah RoseToday at 2:07 AM  
Sarah followed kicking her shoes off kissing Nadiya back as they entered the room, wincing a bit at her back and nodding "damn Nadiya, you came as prepared as I did" she smirked sliding her shirt off wearing no bra, sliding her pants off wearing no panties, showing a nice clit-dick flexing and showing off more tattoos  
"got me a hot model girlfriend, hell yeah"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:13 AM  
Nadiya smiled, stripping off her clothes and underwear, smiling as she trailed a light hand over Sarah's now showing tattoos, her kiss slow and sweet as she moved to settle them on the bed, her smile sweeter still when she spoke. "Starting to think I got the better deal... look at you, hot, nerdy, sweet and with a little extra gift."

Sarah RoseToday at 2:16 AM  
Sarah smiled again settling on the bed with her beautiful girl, now both were naked and ready to get closer kissing back and cupping Nadiya's tits "mmm yeah, I've had a few hot girls give me pussy but none were as hot as you" kissing deep

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:18 AM  
"Mmm, I'm sure none were as innocent." Nadiya admitted, shy but smiling even as she kissed back and let the kiss deepen, arching into Sarah's touch, her own light at Sarah's clit-dick, stroking lightly.

Sarah RoseToday at 2:20 AM  
"nope not in the Wrestling business" she smiled big into the kiss laying back with Nadiya ontop, enjoying her clit-dick being played with as she moved down to suckle a nipple, biting and showing that she was aggressive and could make her girl beg for more  
"sorry i forgot to trim my bush"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:46 AM  
"It's cute." Nadiya smiled,gently cupping the back of Sarah's head. "You seem to know what to do..."

Sarah RoseToday at 2:48 AM  
Sarah smiled while sucking hard, showing some skill, slowly fingering Nadiya, using two fingers "a little" teasing and kissing her girl

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:52 AM  
Nadiya giggled a little, kissing back hungrily, her moan soft even as she moved to, slowly, stroke Sarah's clit-dick a little more.

Sarah RoseToday at 2:53 AM  
humming into the kiss biting her girl's lip softly "mmm wanna taste?"  
as her clit was hard

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:55 AM  
"Can I?" Nadiya asked softly, clearly interested if a little new to the experience. She had kissed her way slowly lower, sucking gently at Sarah's clit-dick.

Sarah RoseToday at 2:57 AM  
"please do, it's tingling right now" as Sarah laid back having big feet, a little shy about them but not worried if Nadiya cared, she was in love "i have always had big feet" her toes curled when her girl started suckling "mmmm baby"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:57 AM  
Nadiya smiled, gently stroking Sarah's feet as she sucked a little more.

Sarah RoseToday at 3:03 AM  
she smiled wiggling them a bit laughing "omg i'm ticklish" cupping her boob arching a bit "mmm Nadiya" toes curling as she got used to her girl holding her foot

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 3:08 AM  
"You have cute feet." Nadiya smiled, pausing to kiss Sarah's toes before suckling a little more.

Sarah RoseToday at 3:09 AM  
"you have cute feet, cute nose, cute ass, every fucking thing is cute" laughing and wiggling them, pinching that tongue with them "mmm guess you want me to suck yours too" breathing deep loving how wet she was

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 3:11 AM  
"Mmm, if you'd like to?" Nadiya teased. "I'm all yours after all."

Sarah RoseToday at 3:14 AM  
"do they smell?" she teased tackling her girl kissing her

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 3:15 AM  
"Nyet." Nadiya smiled, laughing as she kissed Sarah back. "Mmm, hi there... strong little one aren't you?"

Sarah RoseToday at 3:16 AM  
"you better chill with that accent or i'm gonna hump you till you scream" Sarah smirked into the kiss shaking her flabby ass "i can be...you like?" as she slowly slid in

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 2:56 PM  
"I do like." Nadiya smiled, kissing Sarah as she spread her legs for her.

Sarah RoseToday at 2:57 PM  
"sorry had to twerk a bit" smiling as they made out, setting a pace  
"mmm beautiful pussy baby"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 4:35 PM  
"You twerk well." Nadiya smiled. "Mmm, you are so sweet."

Sarah RoseToday at 4:36 PM  
"thanks" Sarah smiled again kneeling up as she thrusted, holding and licking on Nadiya's foot "mmm sexy feet" playfully biting

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 4:40 PM  
Nadiya moaned softly, riding Sarah's thrusts. "Mmm, taste good too?"

Sarah RoseToday at 4:41 PM  
"very good, so sexy my baby" she upped her pace faster, tits bouncing as she held her girl's legs  
"mmm" laying down as she started licking and sucking that pussy

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 5:25 PM  
"Mmm, so good." Nadiya moaned, clearly already close.

Sarah RoseToday at 5:27 PM  
licking deeper loving the moans smiling and fingering Nadiya "mmm cumm baby"

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 5:32 PM  
Nadiya soon did cum, giggling softly even as she came. "Mmm, okay."

Sarah RoseToday at 5:36 PM  
Sarah laughed loving how cute that giggle was, in love with Nadiya as she licked all the juices up "i'm falling for you" she moved up kissing her girl

Nadiya BychkovaToday at 5:49 PM  
"Mmm, good, because I'm falling for you too, my little dynamo." Nadiya smiled, kissing Sarah softly.

Sarah RoseToday at 5:51 PM  
"mmm love you Nadiya" cupping a boob licking over it then kissing her girl again.


	2. Katie Derham/Lady Gaga  Part 1

"I thought someone was punking me..." Katie admitted the words with a soft, almost shy, laugh, smiling as she moved to greet Lady Gaga, Stefani. She had not really expected that the real Gaga had answered her, but she couldn't help being glad the woman had. "So you really chose me huh? A girl like you.... beautiful, smart... sweet. Why me?"

Lady GagaYesterday at 6:31 PM  
Joanne smiled elegantly then laughed "why would I punk you Katie?" soft hug to her date wearing a nice light blue dress, hair down "hi" smiling again nodding "you are a gorgeous, know what she wants girl with nothing to lose and I think we'd fit so well together, and how many times have you liked my posts?" teasing  
"no need to be shy....why not you hot stuff?"

Katie DerhamYesterday at 6:35 PM  
Katie had smiled softly, moving to hug Joanne, her smile shy but real. "I don't know... I've never been someone's first choice before." She was blushing as she moved to push hair out of Joanne's eyes, her touch light and sweet. "I like it."

Lady GagaYesterday at 6:36 PM  
Joanne smiled again kissing Katie softly, loving how the girl was shy but precious, holding her close "I like you dear"

Katie DerhamYesterday at 6:40 PM  
Katie had smiled, kissing back softly. "This feels... right." She spoke softly, gently almost, her blush slightly deeper as she let her lips brush Joanne's ear. "You feel right..." She had paused then murmured. "Shall we dance?"

Lady GagaYesterday at 6:42 PM  
licking softly at Katie's tongue, Jo stared "we shall..." holding one hand, her other hand on Katie's hip starting to dance with her date, pressing closer as her cock hardened with ease

Katie DerhamYesterday at 6:47 PM  
Katie smiled, relaxing as they dance, feeling Jo harden and moving her hand lower on Jo's back. "Well, that's... a lot of sausage to smuggle." She spoke gently, moving almost delicately to press a little closer, her smile lightly playful. "Maybe we need to find somewhere private to... dance... a little more intimately?"

Lady GagaYesterday at 6:49 PM  
Jo smiled big staring into Katie's eyes "there we go...open up Katie, I won't hurt you" laughing and shocked shrugging "you seen through my Poker Face...bravo" leaning in for another kiss to accept the invitation, knowing the date would take an even more sexual turn "you wanna see it?"

Katie DerhamYesterday at 6:53 PM  
Katie blushed slightly, but spoke honestly. "Yeah.... I do." She paused then spoke softly. "Maybe... maybe we can start a better chapter of life... for both of us." Her voice was almost husky as she added. "At least we'd have each other..."

Lady GagaYesterday at 6:56 PM  
"I agree, that was my point of contacting you...I want a soulmate not just my cock sucked or ridden then move to the next" slowly stepping back, she slipped out of her heels then unzipped dropping her dress

Katie DerhamYesterday at 7:00 PM  
Katie had blushed, laughing softly. "Wow, you really have no barriers..." She had smiled as she moved a little closer to Jo to take her hand, scopping up the woman's dress and leading her into the elevator, kissing her lightly before the door closed. "You are... so beautiful." Her words were honest even as she moved to unzip her own dress, taking a breath before letting the dress drop, for once not caring about the scars, or how thin she was, or any number of other things that used to keep her shut in her 'prim' stereotype, she trusted Jo, completely.

Lady GagaYesterday at 7:03 PM  
"have you seen my videos? my style?" Jo laughed smiling kissing back and following "mmm I do have a very kinky side too" holding Katie close, her cock hanging freely, some skin hiding the thick dark red head "you smell nice beautiful, don't be afraid...we all struggle and learn to let go, i'm yours" kissing her girl again

Katie DerhamYesterday at 7:11 PM  
"I'm yours too." The words were a promise, Katie smiling as she kissed Jo again, letting herself relax as they kissed, stroking a slow hand over Jo's ribs, her touch gentle, almost delicate, her smile sweet as she enjoyed the freedom she had finally let herself feel.

Lady GagaToday at 1:58 AM  
"mmm you're so tiny but precious Katie" Jo quickly kissed Katie as the elevator opened, walking hand in hand to the room she rented for them for the weekend

Katie DerhamToday at 6:22 PM  
Katie smiled, gathering their things before they left the lift, walking with Jo and soon putting their things aside to kiss Jo again. "So... peace and quiet... just us."

Lady GagaToday at 6:25 PM  
"just us baby" Jo smiled into the kiss "I have been so lonely and looking for the perfect partner and a sweet Angel answered my Prayers" kissing her girl again

Katie DerhamToday at 6:38 PM  
"We saved each other." Katie murmured, kissing Jo sweetly. "I used to think I'd always be alone." She paused then added. "You... are perfect."

Lady GagaToday at 6:39 PM  
"we all go through a crisis but something brings light into our lives and I wanna be the light in yours....will you be my Wife?" kneeling and kissing her girl's hand

Katie DerhamToday at 6:51 PM  
Katie smiled, nodding. "Yes Jo... Yes I'll be your girl.... your wife." She spoke softly. "I can't imagine not marrying you."

Lady GagaToday at 6:53 PM  
Jo smiled big then kissed on her wife's belly then started stroking herself "mmm self love is good but even greater with someone you love"

Katie DerhamToday at 6:57 PM  
"Then let's get comfy and I'll give you all the love I got... how about that?"

Lady GagaToday at 6:58 PM  
"and I will return the favor my little Katie Cat" Jo stood to get in bed laying back and pulled Katie closer kissing her neck and chest

Katie DerhamToday at 7:05 PM  
Katie smiled and followed, kissing Jo softly before letting her kiss at her chest and neck, moving to gently stroke Jo's cock.

Lady GagaToday at 7:06 PM  
latching onto a nipple, biting softly and sucking "mmmm" her cock stiff, enjoying Katie's hands on her

Katie DerhamToday at 7:13 PM  
Katie shivered a little, moaning at the light bite and sucking, her touch light over Jo's stomach as she moved to cup and tease her chest a little.

Lady GagaToday at 7:13 PM  
she smiled staring "gosh you are so beautiful babe, love you" watching as Katie cupped her chest "like my small chest?"

Katie DerhamToday at 7:15 PM  
"Love you too." Katie replied softly, smiling and nodding. "Yeah, I like it... suits you... small but perfect."

Lady GagaToday at 7:16 PM  
"you are so sweet" stealing another kiss as she fluttered her fingers against her wife's pussy "mmm wanna 69 a bit then I'll let you take me in my ass....I love anal"

Katie DerhamToday at 7:52 PM  
"Mmm, we can do that." Katie agreed softly, moaning at the feeling of Jo's fingers against her pussy.

Lady GagaToday at 7:55 PM  
"soaked already and we haven't done much but kiss" laying back getting ready "you have soft feet too, got a pedi just for me hmm?"

Katie DerhamToday at 8:11 PM  
"Can't help it when you're that cute." Katie murmured, blushing at Jo's next words."Mmm, doesn't hurt to look good for a date, right?" She asked playfully, moving into place.

Lady GagaToday at 8:14 PM  
Jo blushed laughing softly "it doesn't, and i'm glad I found you" holding and rubbing Katie's cute ass "mmm nice view" slowly licking

Katie DerhamToday at 8:21 PM  
"Glad you like it." Katie murmured, slowly moving to suck at Jo's cock, humming softly.

Lady GagaToday at 8:22 PM  
"it's beautiful and mine" moaning as her toes curled, smiling and loving the feeling of her cock finally taken "so much better than I thought, now I have someone to do it for me" indicating that she can suck her own

Katie DerhamToday at 8:38 PM  
"But you used to... 'play solo'?" Katie asked with a smile.

Lady GagaToday at 8:40 PM  
"all the time, I'd empty my balls and take facials, fuck a fleshlight, finger my asshole" Jo was kinky and getting turned on licking Katie's ass

Katie DerhamToday at 8:49 PM  
Katie laughed softly, moving to gently tease a finger into Jo's ass, setting a slow pace. "Demanding aren't you?"

Lady GagaToday at 8:50 PM  
laughing and rubbing Katie's back "I just know what I want and I know what you want too, God you're good with that mouth babe, love you" sucking hard on her clit

Katie DerhamToday at 9:09 PM  
"Mmm, love you too." Katie smiled, moaning softly, already close even as she worked to pleasure Jo a little more.

Lady GagaToday at 9:17 PM  
"God don't stop babe, love the way you suck me like that" Jo gasped, toes curling as her asshole was fingered, even fingering Katie's pussy while licking

Katie DerhamToday at 10:06 PM  
"Mmm, not stopping." Katie promised, upping her pace.

Lady GagaToday at 10:18 PM  
arching and thrusting in her wife's mouth cumming hard as she showed Katie an amazing toe curling tongue trick, upping her pace

Katie DerhamToday at 10:36 PM  
Katie soon came, moaning softly.

Lady GagaToday at 10:38 PM  
"mmm Katie, can't wait to marry you and spoil you" Jo pulled her wife back kissing her.


	3. Katarina Waters/Erin Boag Part 1

Erin Boag had waited quietly as her partner tidied up his belongings and left, smiling to herself when she tidied the few scraps left in the room, closing the curtains and checking the music was ready, moving to unlock the doors and wait, smoothing her rehearsal dress down, glad that the thin pale pink dress left her shoulders bare even as she flexed slightly to pull her hair back into a bun, stepping back into her rehearsal shoes and tightening them, her last minute tidying had left her looking tidy but just a little flirtatiously inviting. She was glad she had invited Katarina here for a private lesson, she had made sure to have a spare room ready nearby, just in case.

Katarina WatersToday at 5:43 PM  
Katarina Waters was unlucky in love but decided maybe Ms. Right was really out there and she deserved to be happy not sad. As she packed up to go meet her crush, she wore her blue dress like in her tweet to Erin, boots making her way to the woman's Hotel room "Kat get a hold of yourself Darling, not everyone is evil" Kat sighed and knocked on the room door

Erin BoagToday at 5:49 PM  
Erin had crossed to the door, opening it and smiling gently at Katarina. "Come in..." She stepped back to let Katarina in, locking the door and taking a moment to look Katarina over, her voice gently teasing. "I don't bite you know..." She could see Kat was a little nervous and took her chance, gently stroking Kat's cheek. "Relax."

Katarina WatersToday at 5:56 PM  
"thank you darling" Kat smiled softly walking in with a soft hug for Erin, soft spoken "I know but I might" staring like Winter, having the Winter hair highlights

Erin BoagToday at 5:59 PM  
Erin had smiled lightly, daring to kiss Kat's neck, her hug warm all the same. "I very much doubt I'd stop you... my vampire."

Katarina WatersToday at 6:00 PM  
"you're falling for me Erin" smiling big and kissing her girl

Erin BoagToday at 6:02 PM  
"Hard not to, have you seen yourself? All soft curves and smart mouthed?" Erin teased gently, kissing Kat in reply, letting the kiss deepen before letting her hands slip down over Kat's hips. "You are... stunning. Captivating even."

Katarina WatersToday at 6:03 PM  
Kat blushed with a soft smile "I can't help it" moaning and enjoying the kiss as it lingered, her arms on Erin's shoulders "you yourself are stunning, sooo..."

Erin BoagToday at 6:06 PM  
"So... the question is... do you really want to learn to dance with me?"

Katarina WatersToday at 6:07 PM  
"I really do want to learn everything you wish to teach me and I am a very fast learner so...teach me the moves" smiling and slipping off her heels  
"it's raining...wow it was cloudy when I arrived"

Erin BoagToday at 6:12 PM  
Erin smiled, making a choice to step out of her heels, smoothing her dress slightly before moving to position Katarina correctly, smiling as she moved around her and lightly smoothed a hand over her back. "Look at you, natural... try to keep the position, light feet, no heels, and follow me." She moved back into position, her touch light as she held Katarina's hip to position them precisely, moving into the natural teaching hold. "and, on three... one, two... now." She began to move slowly, leading Kat through a simple waltz, smiling when she felt how easily they fit together. "That's it, keep going." She was smiling as she moved them into a slightly faster waltz, then slowed them. "How does that feel?"

Katarina WatersToday at 6:16 PM  
"I was in Ballet back in London" a slight giggle escaped as she was positioned, smiling and watching her teacher "yes M'am" doing as she was told, she caught on quickly and followed along, staring as she learned every step smiling and staring with her beautiful light blue eyes "wonderful" leaning in to kiss Erin again

Erin BoagToday at 6:18 PM  
Erin smiled, kissing Katarina softly. "So you already know one dance... not even a day in... you really are perfect."

Katarina WatersToday at 6:19 PM  
"told you I was a quick learner" she smiled big "you are so...stunning go"  
adding "I am a big fan of The Notebook and Dirty Dancing"

Erin BoagToday at 6:22 PM  
"Is that a hint?" Erin teased, moving to open the balcony doors. "We have plenty of rain to train in."

Katarina WatersToday at 6:28 PM  
"maybe" Kat laughed softly then her eyes widened "you mean...out there...well there's no lightning but this is my best dress"  
sliding it down standing in just her black laced panties

Erin BoagToday at 6:31 PM  
"Dare you to move." Erin teased, stripping down her own dress and holding a hand out to Katarina. "Trust me?"

Katarina WatersToday at 6:32 PM  
she took Erin's hand staring and following "I trust you"  
slowly she stepped onto the balcony rail looking around "I also love Titanic"

Erin BoagToday at 6:39 PM  
Erin smiled, leading Kat out into the rain. "Mmm, Queen of the world?"

Katarina WatersToday at 6:40 PM  
"yesss" Kat laughed  
"heard Rose was gay...is that true?"

Erin BoagToday at 6:41 PM  
"Apparently so." Erin smiled. "Jack was more... Jackie."

Katarina WatersToday at 6:42 PM  
"wow how'd you find this out?" Kat was surprised but amused "you must be my Jackie then" holding her girl's hands tight kissing her

Erin BoagToday at 6:43 PM  
"Easy enough if you date the wrong Irish men." Erin shrugged, smiling and kissing Kat softly, pulling her closer and running her hands over Kat's butt. "Babe... those panties are ruined..."

Katarina WatersToday at 6:45 PM  
Kat laughed, smiling and moaning "mmmm hello" biting her lip, Kat nodded "your fault" holding her girl's cheek

Erin BoagToday at 6:47 PM  
"Does that mean you'll let me take them off you?" Erin asked lightly, stealing a kiss.

Katarina WatersToday at 6:48 PM  
"you offering? I accept" smiling big kissing back "mmm you are quite graceful yourself, you're on your tiptoes Erin"

Erin BoagToday at 6:50 PM  
"Well, wouldn't do to slip now.. would it?" Erin asked, moving to remove Kat's panties before adding a teasing. "Question is, do we risk being spotted or head inside."

Katarina WatersToday at 6:51 PM  
"mmm much comfy thank you darling" shrugging "we should head in" as she was soaked from the rain and from Erin's pleasure "let me taste you" she said whispering and kissing on Erin's neck then bit at the side of her girl's boob rubbing that pussy smiling  
"should have told you....if you didn't figure out...I love sex"

Erin BoagToday at 7:02 PM  
Erin smiled, leading Kat inside. "Mmm, you can taste all you want..." Erin promised, leading Kat towards the bed and moaning softly at the kiss and bite as well as the rubbing. "I can tell... you want to... spoil me?"

Katarina WatersToday at 7:05 PM  
"you are quite sexy Erin" upping her pace while suckling a nipple hard with a harder nip "yes...I'd love to test your limits" smiling and licking between her girl's tits, slowly rubbing her pussy against Erin's thigh

Erin BoagToday at 7:12 PM  
"Mmm, well it's been a while so feel free." Erin smiled, moving to gently tease at Kat's clit.

Katarina WatersToday at 7:14 PM  
Kat smiled moaning "mmm i'd rather be taken by you precious but I do love to play dominant myself" biting and sucking a nipple hard, latching good riding her girl's fingers

Erin BoagToday at 7:31 PM  
"I'm sure we can share that role." Erin teased, lightly upping her pace.

Katarina WatersToday at 7:37 PM  
"mmhmm" muffled answer while suckling then pulling off as she bit her lip "thank you for the lesson, can't wait to go out dancing with you" grinding hard to match smiling and offering her chest  
"ahhhh"

Erin BoagToday at 8:55 PM  
"Mmm, you know I'll show you off." Erin teased, slightly upping her pace as she suckled at Kat's chest. "My beautiful girl."

Katarina WatersToday at 8:58 PM  
"same here, gladly" Kat smiled throwing her hair back and grind more cumming hard, toes curling "ohhh Erin!"

Erin BoagToday at 9:09 PM  
"That good babe?" Erin asked teasingly, soon cumming.

Katarina WatersToday at 9:13 PM  
breathing heavy kissing Erin nodding, toes curling against her girl's feet being aggressive in the kiss

Erin BoagToday at 9:14 PM  
Erin moaned softly, letting the kiss deepen and pulling Kat closer.

Katarina WatersToday at 9:16 PM  
pressing her tits to Erin's moaning "mmmm" holding hands

Erin BoagToday at 9:26 PM  
Erin smiled, squeezing Kat's hands. "So... you going to be my girl?"

Katarina WatersToday at 9:26 PM  
"are you proposing?" laughing softly "i'd love to" laying on her wife's chest after kissing her

Erin BoagToday at 9:28 PM  
"Yeah I'm proposing." Erin teased, kissing Kat softly.


	4. Michelle Visage/Lorde Part 1

Michelle Visage had never really meant to fall for a woman, much less a younger woman, but when she had met Ella O'Connor, known to most people as Lorde?... She had fallen in love. Fast and hard. Now, after exiting Strictly Come Dancing she had been happy to see her lover again. "Hey babygirl... still proud of me?"

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/19/2019  
New Zealand singer Ella O'Connor never knew love, even after being in a couple failed relationships. After reading Twitter that changed when she found herself falling for Michelle Visage, who was a big fan of her songs Tennis Court and Royals. "of course Michelle, how could i not?" she giggled rubbing her girl's cheek "you look so amazing my love"(edited)

Michelle Visage11/19/2019  
"All for you baby, all for you." Michelle smiled, kissing Ella gently. "You look amazing too."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/19/2019  
Ella smiled big kissing back, holding Michelle close, loving those big tits against her chest "thank you, figured i'd have to step up my fashion for you" her hair was slicked back, light make up, black dress

Michelle Visage11/19/2019  
"You were always perfect to me." Michelle teased, kissing Ella's nose softly. "Ready to tell the girls? You know Lo and Lil will love you."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/19/2019  
she blushed at the kisses, kissing her woman's neck "mmm yeah lets surprise them....i brought some signed albums for them hope they like it" offering an arm  
"my brother tried to embarrass me in public once"

Michelle Visage11/19/2019  
"They'll love it." Michelle smiled, hugging Ella gently before taking her arm. "What did he do babe?"

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/19/2019  
Ella giggled hugging back "well were out to Market one day with Mum...he goes omg....is that Lorde? I got so many looks, i was trying to enjoy a day out without feeling noticed"

Michelle Visage11/19/2019  
"Awh babe." Michelle smiled softly. "Well, my girls would never do that to you.... even if they are a little starstruck."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/19/2019  
"it's ok, i know my status and he was just teasing" as she followed Michelle in "beautiful home babe"  
grabbing the Albums from her purse

Michelle Visage11/19/2019  
Michelle smiled, moving to call the girls before joining Ella. "Beautiful home with a beautiful girl... for once."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/19/2019  
Ella smiled big stealing a kiss holding her woman's ass making out

November 20, 2019  
Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Michelle smiled, relaxing into the makeout, laughing slightly when the girls joined them and interrupted with a chorus of 'AWWWW'

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
Ella giggled waving, rubbing her woman's boob as they kissed "hi Lola and Lillie! omg" she went to hug both of them and offer the gifts, inside were tickets for frontrow(edited)

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Lola had opened her gift first, gasping and grinning at Lillie's light 'OH MY GOD'. "I.... Wow..." Lillie had barely managed to speak, making Michelle laugh. "I think Lillie might be a little in love with you..."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
smiling and watching, holding Michelle "can't wait to see you two there" giggling and kissing Lillie's lips softly just for a reaction "adorbs, Michelle I love you so much"

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Lillie had squeaked, leaning into Lola a little, making Michelle laugh. "I love you too Ella, you little babe."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
smiling and giggling again at the happy girls "mmm you Cougar" kissing her woman again

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
"Are you complaining, cub?" Michelle teased, kissing Ella, watching the girl's laugh and watch. "My girls... I have the cutest family."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
"nahh" Ella pressed close moaning into the kiss, playfully lifting her dress to show her cute ass  
"mmm you have soft boobies Michelle" rubbing them  
"I brought a couple dildos" she whispered

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Michelle smirked. "Maybe we should wait until the girl's see dad... later tonight?" She suggested quietly.

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
she nodded and smiled "sounds good" as she hugged the girls taking pics with them, kissing away tears "so you two are ok with me swooning ya Mom?"

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Lillie laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Mom deserves to be happy."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
"i'm gonna make her very happy" smiling big for a pic  
"so Sam Smith will join me on tour too"

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Michelle grinned at the dual gasps. "Oh they definitely love you now."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
"good am happy" Ella kissed their cheeks "you all deserve happiness" as she took Michelle's hands in hers staring "you are so beautiful"

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
"So are you babygirl." Michelle smiled, laughing when the girl's whistled.

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
Ella giggled, hand on Michelle's chest smiling for a pic with her love "I think they're waiting for the good stuff to happen" teasing, Lola smiled big "sorry can't help if my sister's penis just said hello" she laughed "oh my so one shemale daughter hmm Michelle?"(edited)

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
"Lillie never really wanted to pick a gender, so we let her be... whatever she wants." Michelle shrugged. "Maybe we should just let them watch, this time."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
"well I like that you gave her that chance to figure it out herself" smiling shrugging "sure if they want" Lola smiled holding Lillie's arm kissing her as their Mother and Ella got closer, Ella slipped off her heels

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Michelle smiled, stroking Ella's back gently, kissing her as she stepped out of her shoes.* "So cute... all small and sexy."

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
Ella kissed back blushing and helping Michelle out of her top, biting her lip as she watched her woman's tits pop out "mmm gorgeous, i'm small like my Mum, maybe slightly bigger" as she undressed, Lola slipped her shoes off playfully rubbing Lillie's crotch "damn sis, it went straight when Mom's tits popped or are you just excited that Lorde is here in the flesh?"(edited)

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
"You are beautiful baby." Michelle smiled, undressing. "Both, definitely." Lillie teased.

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
"thanks my love, can't say it enough...you are so gorgeous" Lola laughed then smiled at Mom and Ella, sitting with Lillie, reaching in her pants to play with her cock "ooo" Ella got in bed with Michelle, kissing her and rubbing her tits, Lola leaned down slowly sucking the head as they watched(edited)

Michelle Visage11/20/2019  
Michelle hummed softly. "Happy baby?" Lillie moaned softly.

Ella O'Connor/Lorde11/20/2019  
"very happy" smiling at the girls while suckling a tit "mmmm" Lola bobbed slowly as she got Lillie's pants then hers down, then her top

November 26, 2019  
Michelle VisageYesterday at 12:51 PM  
"What a horny family..." Michelle joked, stroking Ella's hair lightly.

Ella O'Connor/LordeYesterday at 12:53 PM  
"hehe right?" she smiled at Michelle moving down to lick at her pussy "mmm beautiful pussy" Lola choked a bit giggling and smiling as she pulled off "we take after you Ma" licking her sister's balls, Lola's cock sticking straight up(edited)

Michelle VisageYesterday at 5:33 PM  
"You're telling me... since when did you two get so kinky?" Michelle teased.

Ella O'Connor/LordeYesterday at 5:35 PM  
Lillie shrugged kissing Lola, rubbing her cock "a few weeks ago" Ella started suckling and licking deep watching her woman and the girls(edited)

November 27, 2019  
Michelle VisageToday at 8:54 AM  
"Well, if you girls are happy." Michelle smiled, gently stroking a hand into Ella's hair and riding her tongue a little.

Ella O'Connor/LordeToday at 8:57 AM  
"yeah we're happy for ya" Ella smiled licking deeper slurping loudly as she enjoyed her meal, Lillie smiled big nodding "thanks Mom, we love you so much...hehe wanna take a taste?" as she looked up at Lola

Michelle VisageToday at 9:35 AM  
"You sure baby?"

Ella O'Connor/LordeToday at 9:38 AM  
"yeah, Lola would love it" Lillie smirked, Ella watched while slowly fingering "that is the biggest one I ever saw"  
Ella adjusted and slowly grinded on Michelle

Michelle VisageToday at 4:31 PM  
"Scared?" Michelle asked teasingly, leaning to suck on Lola a little as she began to grind with Ella.

Ella O'Connor/LordeToday at 4:33 PM  
"no" Ella giggled smiling and watching as Michelle started sucking her daughter, Lillie kissed Ella, rubbing her tits "soo...are you gonna ask?" she whispered "oohh yes I will"

Michelle VisageToday at 4:41 PM  
"Ask what?" Michelle asked lightly.

Ella O'Connor/LordeToday at 4:42 PM  
"Michelle, will you marry me?" as she reached into her pants grabbing a box, Lillie and Lola smiled big tearing up, Ella grinded more as Lillie stroked her sister

Michelle VisageToday at 4:46 PM  
"Ella... are you.... yeah, yeah I'll marry you."

Ella O'Connor/LordeToday at 4:46 PM  
"yes" smiling and kissing Michelle as she slipped a nice diamond ring on her wife's finger  
Lillie playfully made Lola cum on both of them.


End file.
